


Maybe If I Fall Asleep, I Won't Breathe Right

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Harry's been counting down the seconds, Implied Sexual Content, In which Peter's mad at the wrong asshole but the right asshole is actually dead so, M/M, Peter's losing it and gaining it all at once, can we just assume that whenever i write something that superfamily is definitely implied, idk - Freeform, implied Superfamily, peter gets dramatic and it's weird, this is a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been waiting for this bomb to blow since he got back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe If I Fall Asleep, I Won't Breathe Right

Harry's been waiting for this moment since he returned to New York. The countdown began when Peter immediately accepted Harry back into his life like the blonde had never left it. It ticked on in his mind as Peter opened up to Harry like they were still seven year old boys in pillow forts in Stark Tower. It got louder and louder as they went back to their spot by the water, skipping rocks and talking about everything that meant nothing. The ticking came faster and louder as Peter fell asleep on Harry's shoulder during marathons of movies Harry could have sworn he had outgrown the moment he was shipped off. It came to a loud, nearly never ending beep when Peter and Harry had an incident involving cupcake frosting that had nearly resulted in the two kissing. It finally stopped when Harry swung by the Tower to find that Peter wasn't there. 

Jarvis had pointed Harry in the direction of the roof. Harry knew Peter; he knew that was where the boy went when he wanted to escape. He braced himself for any number of issues as he rode up to the very top floor. Perhaps there was more drama with that Gwendolyn character? Perhaps Stark was upsetting him. Perhaps he was stressed out by the numerous responsibilities he just didn't know how to turn down. Knowing Peter, it could be anything.   
  
"What happened?" 

Harry didn't waste his time with a greeting; he never did. If he had to waste his time saying hello every time he saw Peter, well. What else would he ever say? He was surprised when Peter didn't immediately answer. It took a bit of prying to get Peter to admit anything was troubling him. He was the type of guy that felt it was his job to appear as outwardly put together at any given moment as he could, which was understandable. Hell, with Captain America as a dad, who wouldn't do the same? Still, even if it did take a bit of work, Harry was never met with flat-out silence. 

"Peter." His tone was a little more firm as he took a few steps closer to see the boy he didn't have an official title for. Best friend? They were well beyond being friends, no matter the level. Lover? They weren't quite there. Whenever Harry thought on it for too long, he ended up knee deep in alcohol. Needless to say, he stopped thinking on it.   
  
"You-you  _abandoned me."_ Oh. Tick, tick, boom. He'd been waiting for this bomb to blow since he got back home. It was clear to hear that Peter wasn't in the mood to be interrupted. If he had been, perhaps Harry would have attempted to cover his own ass. Perhaps he would have pointed out that his absence really hadn't been voluntary. Of course, he'd be correct, if he did. What was the point? Peter had taken everything so well. He deserved to be illogical, just this once. He deserved to be upset. For the first time, Harry kept his mouth shut. 

"You left and everything started going wrong. I wrote to you all the time, and you never replied! Why didn't you ever reply? You had to know- you read them, didn't you? You  _knew_ how much I needed you because I'd never gone a day without you until the day you left and it was like I stopped existing! I stopped existing to you, and how is that fair? You were my world from the day we met when we were six until the day we had to separate, and it was like you just went and threw all of that time away the second your car sped away from home. It's not fair, Osborn! That's not how this works. That's not how any of this works! When you came back, I acted like I didn't care because all that mattered was that you were back and things would be okay again. I don't even know what things are right now because you look at me like you want me but you  _left._ "

Any other day, Harry would've called him overly dramatic. Any other time, Harry would've told him that it was his problem. Any other person, Harry wouldn't have stuck around long enough to hear the whole thing. With Peter, in that moment? All the young CEO wanted was to clear things up. 

Pulling the too-tall boy into his arms, Harry shook his head. "You were always too dependent on me. I was trying to give you an out. I was trying to help you find someone better. So, shut the  _hell up."_ Perhaps it wasn't exactly the comforting apology he had planned, but Osborn surprise plans were better than everyone else's first choice. Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled the other into a rough kiss. It was harsh and it was unforgiving; it served as a reminder to Peter that he knew what he wanted, could take what he wanted.

It lasted longer than any first kiss should. It had more passion than any first kiss between childhood friends should hold. It was perfect. 

That night, when Peter was crying Harry's name between broken whimpers, Harry briefly thought that perhaps their first night together wasn't exactly what Peter deserved. It was sloppy and rough. It was downright  _brutal._

When Peter curled up against Harry's side and whispered a confession in three words that knocked the air right out of the Oscorp CEO, well, maybe that made it worth it. 


End file.
